


Memories in Rain

by Ochie94



Series: Prompt : Rain [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Past Relationship(s), Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is this transfer student who always looking outside when it was raining. Something about him, captivate my heart. 8027</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Rain

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is in Yamamoto Takeshi’s POV!  
> Originally posted in ffnet on May 27, 2014  
> Edited and posted here on August 11, 2016

“He’s looking outside again.”

The voice of my classmate rang through my ear. I looked up from my bento to face him, Gokudera Hayato. He was looking at something behind me, so I turned around to see what he was looking at.

There, at the last row of tables beside the window, sat Sawada Tsunayoshi. A transfer student who had just moved into my school, Namimori High School, two weeks ago. His spiky brunet hair stood up in any direction. His brown eyes complimented his brunet hair. His soft and relaxed expression filled with sadness. And with his arm propped up his head, he looked outside with longing gaze. _Or something like that, I’m not sure._

“What’s wrong with him?” I turned to face Hayato again. “Ever since he moved here, he rarely talks to anyone here. He is always busy with his phone. And when it is raining, he always looks outside.” He said with annoyed huff.

I grinned at him, holding back a chuckle when I noticed that Hayato seemed like know about our new classmate because he could explain Sawada’s latest behaviour even though he barely ever interact with him in these two weeks. “Maybe he’s just shy.” I said as I continue to eat my lunch.

Hayato raised his eyebrow as if my answer was kind of nonsense, or so he usually said. “Nonsense.” _Ah, right? My answers are always nonsense to his smart brain_. “Are you naive or dense? Or maybe stupid?” he glared at me angrily.

“Maa... It’s not nice to insult someone, Hayato!” I grinned at him, knowing exactly that he wasn’t angry at me.

I could see a tick mark had already appeared on his forehead. “I think you are all naive, dense and stupid!”

“Maa... I have already said... It’s not nice to insult...”

“But you are!” he cut my word with his angry outburst. He clicked his tongue and then his face turned serious again. After stealing a glance at Sawada, Hayato looked at me again, sighing. “Don’t you notice that every time those annoying pest tried to talk to him, he only gave few responses?”

“Don’t call our classmates pest.” I scratched my cheek at his choice of words, at a time like these, I really wonder how to change this part of Hayato. “Maybe he’s just shy..” I responded.

Growling lowly, Hayato said again. “If he really is shy, why does his expression never change?”

“That... I don’t know.” I shrugged off my shoulder with a grin.

Hayato banged the table with his hand at my blunt response, catching attentions of our classmates who asked what happened. I just laughed it off, telling them it was nothing. Soon they were back at whatever they were doing before the commotion Hayato made. I turned to face Hayato again but his narrowed eyes weren’t on me. He was looking at the brunet behind me.

 “He didn’t even flinched or glance at us when I banged the table.” Hayato said. “I wonder what’s on his mind that he never responses or pays attention to what happened in the class.”

It’s my turn to raise my eyebrow.

“What?” he hissed at my stare.

I blinked and said “Why don’t we ask him?”

“Huh? What?” Hayato’s emerald eyes widened at my suggestion.

Without waiting for his answer, I collected my now empty lunch box and put it into my bag. Slowly I stood up from my chair and walked toward Sawada.

“Oi! Are you serious?”

I didn’t response to Hayato’s question. Instead, I raised my hand and called the transfer student cheerily. “Yo, Sawada!”

When the brunet looked at me, I was already in front of him. “Yamamoto?”

_Oh! He remembers my name!_ I thought happily. Taking the empty chair in front of him, I sat on it with my arms crossed on the back of the chair. “I see that you always looking outside when it was raining.”

His eyes widened slightly. The longing in his gaze has already gone when he looked at me. “So you noticed?”

I grinned at him. “Of course!” _well, even though it’s Hayato who noticed it~~_

He didn’t say anything. He was just looking at me. I didn’t know what’s on his mind. But I thought, he was thinking why I approached him.

“You don’t eat your lunch?” I asked after a short moment of silent.

“I have already finished it.” He said with monotone voice.

“Eh? Really? But I didn’t see you eating anything.” I looked at him confused. _I’m sure I didn’t see him eating anything._

“Your back turned to me.”

My mouth made an O shape. “Oh, right!” Grinning at him, I said embarrassedly to response his matter of factly words. “I sat in front of you and I was eating my own lunch.”

His face was cold like usual, but I think there was a small hint of amusement dancing in his eyes because of our short interaction.

“What did you eat for lunch? I ate a bento prepared by my dad. His eggroll is the best, you know! You gotta have to taste it!”

“I also ate a bento.” He answered. But then, he added. “Your dad was the one who made it?”

“Yup! And he’s the best sushi chef in Namimori!” I said proudly. My Dad sure knew what he did, the sushi he made always taste fresh and special.

“Yamamoto... Tsuyoshi?” he asked unsurely. I could catch hint of recognition in his face.

“Hmm? You know my dad?”

“I sometime eat at TakeSushi.” He nodded slightly. “I don’t know he is your father.”

“Well... Yamamoto is common surname. That’s why you might not notice that he is my father.”

He nodded. Then a silent followed. I felt a bit awkward because he kept looking at me.

“Well.... so what do you think about Namimori?” I asked to break the nervousness I felt because of his stare.

 “Nice...” He seemed to think about it, before adding, “...and safe.”

I laughed. “Well, it’s thanks to Hibari-senpai who keeps the peace.” _With violence_ , I added in my mind.

He blinked many times before nodding slowly and unsurely. _Maybe he is thinking the same as me._

He tilted his head a little and I knew that his attention was not on me anymore. “Your friend, Gokudera. He’s looking at us.”

I turned to see Hayato who was indeed looking at us questioningly. I waved him to come to where we were. When I see him stood up and walked toward us, I asked Sawada again. “Sawada, you remember our names?”

Nodding. He said softly. “Yamamoto Takeshi. And him..” pointing at Hayato who had already sat beside me, “Gokudera Hayato.” He then looked at our classmates and with soft voice, he started mentioning their name one by one. Hayato looked amazed by the fact that Sawada remembered their names.

Before he finished mentioning all names, Sawada’s eyes turned to the window again. “It stops.”

Hayato and I looked outside too. The rain had stopped. I turned my gaze to Sawada. I could see the longing was back on his brown eyes which shone with sadness. _I wonder what he is thinking right now, that he has that expression._

“Yamamoto?”

I blinked from my thought when Sawada’s voice called me. I saw that he and Hayato was looking at me. I grinned with an apology “I’m sorry. I dazed off a little...”

Hayato rolled his eyes, while Sawada looked at me indifferently. Silent once again enveloped us. And this time, Hayato was the one who broke it.

“What were you talking before you called me?” He asked a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

“I was asking Sawada’s opinion about Namimori and then Hibari-senpai who ‘keep the peace’.” I said with a quote. Then, I began ranting, “At first, I was surprised when I was still middle school. Hibari-senpai moved into Namimori Middle School. I thought he was a violent person who loved to fight, but after sometimes, I noticed that he was actually beating up the delinquents and bad guys like a hero.” Hayato snorted when I said that Hibari-senpai was like a hero. Grinning, I continued, “..and before I knew it, he gathered some students who shares his intention of keeping the peace and in Middle School, he rebuild the Disciplinary Committee.”

I looked at Sawada, “You know, Sawada? Almost every day, he beat those who disagree about the Disciplinary Committee and those who doing vandalize to Disciplinary Committee’s room. Because of that, every people in Namimori are afraid of him. Except those delinquents and bad guys who always pick a fight with him.”

“Only stupid people pick a fight with Hibari.” Hayato snorted.

I grinned at him. “But, you also often pick a pick with him.”

“It’s because he annoys me!” Hayato growled. “He confiscated my cigarette and dynamites!”

I laughed at him. “Do you mean those fireworks you always bring?”

“It’s not fucking fireworks! It’s dynamites, you fucktard!” He stood up abruptly and grabbed my shirt.

“Dynamites?”

I looked at Sawada. “It’s not dynamites. It’s only firework and Hayato is being hyper about it.”

Hayato grabbed my shirt tighter. “How many fucking time I should say to you that it’s a fucking dynamites, you baseball-freak!”

“You’re making commotion here.”

Sawada’s monotone voice caught our attentions. It’s clear that he didn’t like it. Hayato clicked his tongue before pulling away from me. While I only laughed like nothing’s wrong. Which indeed nothing’s wrong. It had been common sight of Hayato shouting at me while I laughed him off, that our classmate didn’t bother with it.

I then turned to Sawada, “Anyway, where do you live?” He told me his address. “Whoaaa! The three of us can walked home together halfway! Sawada, do you have any activity at school after class?”

He raised his eyebrow. And then shook his head.

“Why don’t the three of us go home together?”

He looked at me. “Sounds fine to me.” He said.

“It’s decided then!” I said happily.

“Don’t I have anything to say?” I looked to my side. Hayato was looking at me, completely disagree.

“Why?”

“I have club activity today, you know.”

“Oh, right. I forget.” Then after some thought, I added, “You can skip it, right?”

He looked at me with wide eyes. “Are you stupid? Today, we’ll hunt the UMA in Namimori forest!”

“UMA?” It’s Sawada who asked. He didn’t know about Hayato’s deep interest at UMA.

“Hayato is in occult club and veeeeeryyyy interested in UMA. If you see his bookshelves in his room, it’s filled with books and magazines about UMA. He even had a thick book which contain many kind of UMAs”

“Oh.”

Time sure fly fast, in the middle of our conversation the bell was telling us that lunch break was over. Every students reluctantly moved to their seat. And as Hayato and I stood up, I asked Sawada again. “So, Sawada, the two of us will go home together, right?”

He nodded. And I grinned at him again.

We were about to walked to our chair when Sawada said. “Tsuna.” We looked back at him, questioningly. “My name. Tsuna.”

I grinned widely at him and made an ok sign with my right hand. “Then, call me Takeshi. And he, Hayato.”

Nodding, he said again. “Of course. Takeshi, Hayato.”

“Jaa, Tsuna!” I said as we walked to our chair in front

!

Holding my light blue umbrella I walked beside Tsuna. He held a soft orange umbrella. It was a bit weird for a guy to use that bright colour. But somehow, I thought that the colour suit Tsuna, the best.

We’re currently on our way home. I didn’t know what I should say. For once, I was speechless. Then, I saw Tsuna stopped. He was looking at bunch of purple _ajisai_. I decided to ask him. “Do you like it? _Ajisai_?”

Tsuna nodded without looking at me. Then he began to walk again. I asked him again. “Tsuna, you often look at the rain. Do you like it too?”

Tsuna looked at me now, still walking. “Not sure.”

I looked at him confused. “Huh?”

Tsuna raised his hand with his palm upside. He let the rains dropped on his pale skin of hand, creating a small pool of water in the curve of his palm. Soon, the water spilled from the sides if his hand and also the gaps between his thin fingers “Rain used to give me soothing feeling. They used to calm me. I.... loved it.”

I raised my eyebrow in confusion as Tsuna said ‘loved’. _He doesn’t like it anymore?_

Dropping the water, he pulled back his hand and continued. “...but since some years ago, rain only brings bad memories. I don’t think I can love it as I used to.”

There, the longing gaze was back again on his eyes accompanied by sad expression on his face. I was not sure how to respond. But one thing I was sure about, _I don’t want to see that sad expression on his face. I want to make him happy._ Surprised by my own thought, I looked at Tsuna again. _Well, this is the first time I feel like doing anything to make someone happy. And this someone is Tsuna. The transfer student in my class I meet since two weeks ago. And we’ve just only talked this noon._ I didn’t know or understand what I was feeling is. But now, the only important thing to me was how to make Tsuna happy. “Then, let’s cover the bad memories with fun memories!”

Tsuna looked surprise by my sudden suggestion. He didn’t say anything that I thought I say something weird or nonsense like Hayato claimed I often said. Then, his small lips made a small smile which soon grew into wide smile, and then Tsuna began to laugh softly.

I was mesmerised by the scene happened in front of me and the soft melodic sound which rang from his lips. _Tsuna is smiling, and laughing. I’m the one who make him smile. And I’m the first one to see his expression change for the first time._ That thought brought a sudden euphoric feeling in my heart. Without any thought, I began to smile and laugh too.

!

The next day, I walked toward the school with much enthusiasm and wide smile. The weather was sunny that morning, though the weather forecast said that it would be raining by the noon. Then my eyes caught sight of Hayato walking some metres ahead. I ran toward him and slung my arm over his shoulders. “Yo, Hayato!”

He turned and glared at me. “What?” He growled.

Noticing his foul mood, I pulled away from him as I scratched the back of my head. “Does... something happen?”

The corner of Hayato’s eyes twitched a little. “That bastard...” Hayato growled lowly and dangerously as if he was ready to kill someone.

“Bastard?” I thought for a while whom Hayato was talking about. It’s hard to find that particular name because Hayato always called everyone a bastard if they annoyed him. But from all of those names, there was only one name Hayato would call with such killing intent. _Hibari_. “Do you mean Hibari-senpai?”

“Who else?” he growled again.

I shrugged my shoulders and then asked him. “What did he do?”

Clicking his tongue loudly, Hayato told him. “Last night, when he was patrolling, he caught sight of us and confiscated our tools. Forcing us to go back with nothing.”

“O-Oh....”

“Then what about you?”

“Eh?” I looked at Hayato confusedly.

“You look freaking happy. It’s annoying.” He sent a weird glance at my face.

“Do I?” I grinned as I saw him rolling his eyes. “Well, You know.. Tsuna was smiling and laughing yesterday.”

Suddenly Hayato’s eyes widened. “What?”

Smiling wider I told him again. “Tsuna was smiling and laughing yesterday.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Well, just see when you meet him.”

_~Flashback~_

_I smiled widely as Tsuna smiled warmly._

_“Tsuna, you should smile and talk more.” I said after a while._

_“Uh... well.. I can’t...” Tsuna looked at the ground now._

_“Eh? Why?”_

_“Umm... It’s....” Tsuna looked uneasy. And there is redness in his cheeks_

_Then realization dawned upon me, “Tsuna.. Can it be that you’re... shy?”_

_Tsuna flinched slightly before nodding._

_“Ahahaha!”_

_“Takeshi!” He shouted with blushing face. “Mou...”_

_“Sorry. It just... I don’t expect that my guess is right.” I grinned at him._

_“Guess?”_

_“Well, before I approach_ _ed_ _you_ _this noon_ _, Hayato and I had a little talk about why you don’t talk much. I guessed that you might be shy. Who know that I’m indeed right.”_

_“You...”_

_“Well, anyway, you should talk and smile more. The other was worried about you, you know.”_

_“Worried?” He looked at me with questioning gaze, clearly not believing what I said._

_“Yup! They are worried that they might scare you or you’re not comfortable with them.”_

_“But, I don’t..”_

_“I know... That’s why I told you to talk and smile more.”_

_Tsuna nodded. And after that, we walked together in comfortable silence, before we parted ways toward our houses._

_~End of Flashback~_

“So... that’s what happened...” Hayato said a bit thoughtful.

“Yup! And I was right, right, Hayato? He’s shy.”

“Che. Whatever.” He said, walked off toward the school building. Seemed less annoyed than minutes ago.

“Oi! Wait!” I called as I ran again to catch up with his fast pace.

!

Since that day, Tsuna had opened up toward our classmates. He began to talk and smile more. Though he’s still a bit shy, everything went well.

That should bring happiness to me. I should be happy. But, I felt weird. Well, I was glad that Tsuna now had opened up to everyone. But, something tugged my heart when I saw him too close to someone. _It’s like I was.... jealous... but, It’s impossible, right? Tsuna is my friend._ But the thought of Tsuna being only friend to me tightened the knot on my heart. _I wanted more._

Then, there were those times when Tsuna looking outside to watch the rain with longing yet sad and hurt gaze. I knew that Tsuna look sad and hurt because of the bad memories. But, why did he felt longing? What was he longing for? Those thought never left my mind. So, out of curiosity I once tried asked Tsuna about it. But, it didn’t go well.

_~Flashback~_

_“Tsuna, you said that rain brings bad memories. I wonder what those memories are...”_

_Tsuna looked away. Sadness and hurt filled his eyes. I don’t like that look on his face. So, immediately I said again. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to...”_

_“Someone.” Tsuna cut off my speech with his one word. I could see a glint of wetness in his eyes._

_“Tsuna?” I could see his eyes widened as he realized the wetness which now had welled up in the corner of his eyes. He turned around and walked away_ _hurriedly toward the direction of his house_ _._

_~End of Flashback~_

After that, Tsuna never mentioned our conversation that time. He acted distant and as if that conversation was never happened. And I, didn’t want to hurt him, never talked about it again. I left the matter alone and tried not to think about it.

I shook my head from the bad memories, then looking outside the window in my room. It was raining hard. And because today was Sunday, there was no school today. I sighed as I watched the rains hit the pavement in front of my house. I wanted to meet Tsuna. But something held me from asking to meet him. So instead, I called Hayato.

The phone rang six times before Hayato finally answered. “What?” His annoyed voice sounded like a growl.

“Are you busy?” I asked.

“Yes. What do you want?” He grumbled.

Silent. I didn’t say anything. Or to be exact, I didn’t know what I should say. I don’t even know why I called Hayato.

“Oi! If you don’t answer now, I’ll cut the line.”

“Wa-Wait! Well... actually I just want to talk...”

“About?” He asked impatient. It seemed he wanted to do something. Or in the middle of doing something. “Oi! Say something! I can’t read your mind. And I have experiments to do.”

“Ah.. sorry... well.. I don’t know..” I said finally.

This time its Hayato’s time in silence. “Something wrong?” he asked, now with calmer tone.

“Eh?” _How does he know that...._

“If you’re wondering why I know, your tone earlier was a bit different.”

“Is it that obvious?” I asked.

“Not really. But I have known you since elementary school.” He then added with concern tone, which was very rare to be used by him. “So, what’s wrong?”

I didn’t say anything for a while. I was not sure whether I should tell Hayato about my uneasiness or not. But Hayato’s my childhood friend, so, maybe it’s alright. “Well, there is this weird feeling I’m recently feeling.” He hummed softly, urging me to continue. “When I’m with that someone, I feel like being with that person and staying with that person. I feel happy when I see that person’s smile and that I’m the one who make that person happy. When I see that person too close to other person, I feel my heart tighten and I want to shove the other person away.”

“And....?” Hayato sounded uninterested, maybe it’s not a good decision to talk to Hayato. But I continued nonetheless.

“I want that person to be happy. I want to keep that person safe. I want that person to only think about me and no one else. I want to monopolize him.....” I stopped there. _I felt like I’m becoming possessive boyfriend._

“Isn’t it easy?” Hayato said uncaringly. By his tone, I didn’t need to see his face to know that he’s rolling his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

Hayato sighed. “Are you stupid or what? ...Wait. scratch that. You’re INDEED stupid, naive and dense.”

“O-Oi!” _How could he_ _always_ _insult me like that? I’m his best friend since elementary school._

“Whatever. Anyway, it’s definitely, You LOVE that person!” Hayato’s answer struck me like a sharp blade.

“What?” _It’s impossible!_

“I say, You LOVE that person! Isn’t it obvious? And not to mention, possessive too.” Hayato snorted the last one.

!

“Umm... Tsuna?”

Tsuna looked up from his lunch to my face. “Yes?”

“Errr... there is something I want to tell you...” I scratched my cheek. I could feel it heating slightly.

“What is it?” Tsuna asked, curiously.

I peeked at Hayato who smirked at me. Looking back at Tsuna again, I said nervously. “Can we... Can we talk somewhere else?”

Tsuna looked confused for a while, but he only shrugged it off. “Sure.” He closed his empty lunch box and stood up from his chair.

Soon, I followed his example and stood up. Hayato patted my back as he continued to eat his bread while glancing at the rain outside. And with Tsuna, I walked down the hallways passing other students. As we walked to somewhere place, I remembered my conversation with Hayato yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_“Are you sure that I love that person?” I asked unsurely. Well, ‘Love’ somehow fitted the situation and the feeling. But,_ really?

_“Of course! Who do you think I am?” He said annoyed._

_“Well.... what should I do now?” I couldn’t just shrug it off now, like it was nothing._

_Hayato seemed thinking for a while. “Who is that person?” he asked._

_“Ummm....” I was not sure whether to tell him or not. But I told him, anyway. “It’s Tsuna.”_

_“Tsuna?” Hayato’s voice sound shocked, but, somehow I could_ _sense_ _an excitement and interest in his voice._

_“Yes.”_

_“Then, simple. Confess to him.”_

_My eyes widened at his suggestion._ Confess? _“Are you sure? Won’t it be weird? Besides, what if Tsuna reject me? Our friendship will...”_

_“Don’t worry!” Hayato cut my negative thought with confident voice. “I think he will accept you.”_

_“EH? Why will he accept me?”_

_“AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! You’re so dense!!!!” He shouted. “It’s obvious that he also loves you!”_

_“Tsuna.. loves me?”_

_“You’re so stupid! I wonder how you manage to get into high school.”_

_“Hey! I’m serious, you know.”_

_“Do you think I’m not?”_

_“Well, you don’t sound like joking... But how do you know that Tsuna loves me? Does he tell you?”_

_~End of Flashback~_

Hayato said that Tsuna always blushed hard when he was with me. I disagreed with him, saying that it was because Tsuna was shy. But he insisted that he was right. And he told me to confess to him, which now, I was about to do it even though a bit uncertain about it.

I stopped at the empty hallway. I knew that no one came there because the hallway only led to storage rooms. Slowly, I turned around to face Tsuna. His face was indifferent. His soft brown eyes looking at me straight with small smile accompanied his gentle feature.

Gulping down the lump of nervous in my throat, I peeked outside the window. The heavy rain has turned into drizzle.

I took long deep breaths while collecting my courage. _Come on, Yamamoto Takeshi! Are you really a coward that you can’t confess your feeling toward him?_ Shaking out of my thought, I gazed at Tsuna. Tsuna was taken aback by my serious expression.

“I love you.” I said seriously while looking straight into his soft warm brown eyes. I felt happiness when I saw his cheeks tinted with red. But as fast as the happiness came, it withered when Tsuna looked away. I really thought that I was completely rejected.

He bit his lips. His mouth moving without any sound came out from it. “....one.” I heard the soft whisper of him and my attention focused on him.

“Eh? Could you repeat it once again? I can’t hear it.” I asked softly.

He looked up at me. The blush on his cheeks keeping my heart from broken. But his hurt and sad look on his face scared me. _What if he rejects me? What if he loves someone else?_ Scary thought filled my head. But I tried to focus my mind to listen to Tsuna’s words.

“I love you, too.”

Those four words which were rolled out from Tsuna’s mouth hit me with happiness. I smiled at his embarrassed face. But, the sadness which was still in his face held me from taking him into my embrace.

He looked down on the ground again. “But... there is... this someone I loved so dearly.” That confession stabbed my heart painfully. But the use of past tense, ease up my heart. _I still have a chance._ He continued, “I used to love that person so much that it’s hard for me to forget the times when we were still together. That person is my first love.”

I stood still, with my eyes trained on his feature. Softly, I asked him. “So, when you said that rain brings bad memories about someone... you mean this person you once loved..?”

Tsuna nodded sadly. Still looking at the ground. Placing my palms on his cheeks, I raised his head gently, making him looking at me. Tears had already welled up in his sad filled eyes. Bending forward slowly, I closed the space between us. I fluttered my eyes close when my lips brushed again his soft warm lips. Slowly, I moved my lips against his. Much to my sadness and disappointed, Tsuna didn’t respond at all. I was about to pulled back when he start to respond. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against mine. Opening my eyes slightly, I could see the loving gaze he held in his eyes. Smiling into the kiss, I continued to kiss him slowly. We closed our eyes as we enjoyed the small sweet moment.

After some second-like minute, looking at each other, we pulled away. Tsuna was blushing deep red. And the fact that I had just kissed him made me blush a little. It was a bit awkward between us. Especially after Tsuna’s confession about that person Tsuna once loved.

Determined, I collected him into my embrace. I hugged him tightly. “Tsuna. I don’t care if you once loved someone dearly or that you still remember that person. The most matter right now is that I want to be by your side. I want to make you happy. I want you to smile and laugh with happiness. I... I love you.”

I could feel Tsuna’s hand slowly sneaking its way to my back. “You don’t care about it?”

Placing my chin on his fluffy hair I answered softly. “No.”

Tsuna grabbed my shirt tightly. “Y-You don’t mind that I.... I still remember someone I loved?”

I hugged him tighter. “No. Not at all. First love is hard to be forgotten right?”

I could feel Tsuna’s tears wet the front of my shirt. “You won’t force me to forget it?” I hugged his now trembling body even tighter as I heard his soft muffled sobs.

Rubbing soothing circle on his back. I whispered my answer. “Your past and memories are what make you, the You I know now. I won’t force you to forget it. Besides, I promised to you that we’ll make a lot of fun memories right?” I kissed his head softly.

He nodded his head, still sobbing. Pulling away from him, I could see his tears stained face. With my thumb, I wiped the tears away. Smiling as blush adorned his face again.

“I’m sorry.. your shirt.” He said apologetically.

“If letting you wet my shirt with your tears will bring you to me, I don’t mind if I was drenched with your tears.” Softly, I kissed Tsuna’s eyelids.

Tsuna smiled warmly with love shining through his eyes. I really loved it when he smiled like that. It seemed like he had no trouble beside all the happiness and love he felt. Smiling softly, I bent forward to catch his lips again.

“I Love You.”

Outside, the rain has stopped. The once dark grey sky turned into clear blue sky with white fluffy clouds floated in it. Vividly, a beautiful arc consisted of seven different colours decorated the peaceful sky who witnessed the beginning of our love. My first love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fore reading! Hope you all enjoy this story ^^


End file.
